


Physical Education

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/F, Tutoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Honoka's troubles with one of her classes leads to a session of tutorship she'll never forget.Not even if she wanted to.





	Physical Education

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally forgot that Honoka's birthday was today, so this is an accidental birthday fic. With that in mind, happy birthday, Honoka!

Like every problem Honoka had at her university, classes were at the center of her issue.

It wasn’t bad enough that Honoka thought of dropping out, but it hadn’t been a week since the start of the semester before she knew that taking a human sexuality class was not a great idea. In some ways, it worked very well for her; it fit perfectly in her schedule, and since high school she had been wondering if there was something wrong for not particularly wanting a boyfriend. It was reassuring, from her syllabus, that she was not alone in such self-reflection.

However, that’s where the benefits stopped and the issues began. It was bad enough taking general education classes during her third year, but doubly so when she learned that the entire lecture hall for that class was dominated by freshmen. People who hadn’t stepped foot on a college campus before were easily outpacing her. She could have sworn that she was laughed at her first day because she didn’t understand something on the syllabus.

As the weeks progressed, Honoka could not keep up. It was a class made for those freshmen, and as much as she stood out for being a junior, she also stood out for marking the bad end of the grading curve. As much as Honoka had been used to the brutality of Otonokizaka tests, those were nothing against this particular class; hell, she overheard some of those freshmen who were obviously doing better than her complaining about how some of the homework questions were impossible to complete. Those kinds of people were suffering, and a majority of them were pre-med and psychology majors, people who would expect to take classes like this in their first year. It was impossible to be chipper, and if she were any bit less cheerful, she would have given her counselor an earful.

All of her other classwork, even the stuff that she took for her major, was easy. If it weren’t easy, at least it made some sort of sense. It didn’t have to take a backseat to her frantically opening different tabs on her computer in desperation that she’d actually find something that could help her. Sadly, the things that she could find about her class were usually scholarly articles, ones which were illegible to someone without expertise in the field. Honoka, as an outsider, could have just been looking at comic books instead. She definitely would have learned more.

The only thing that made any sense to her, out of everything that she’d done in that class, was about homosexuality, and that was definitely something coming out of personal experience. At least, that’s what she thought, as someone who had their breath taken away much easier by the sight of a pretty girl than a pretty boy; regardless, that was the only thing she was able to absorb from her notebook full of torn-out pages and scrawls on top of a mountain of incomplete and ill-graded homework.

Maybe she needed to take a walk in order to get her mind straightened out. Fresh air always did good for her, and being away from that ever-infuriating mountain of papers was definitely a plus. The moment she thought it up, she left her dorm and headed out, more eager to wander campus than to continue dwelling on her foregone conclusion: this class was going to kill her.

It almost felt like it was from the heavens, but after a bit of walking, Honoka noticed an advertisement out of the corner of her eye. To the advertiser’s credit, large red letters spelling out the word “tutor” would be eye-catching to every type of suffering student but the blind. Honoka, in particular, was drawn to it. She needed it more than anything; she felt fine lagging a bit in a writing class or any other general education class if it meant she could spend time with a tutor. She read.

**Tutor **for every gen ed class. 1000 yen per half hour.

It was a fee that she was absolutely willing to pay. It was better than dishing out whatever insufferable amount she would need to shell out for another class. It would hurt her wallet, knowing that she’d probably end up spending far more than a few thousand for this class, but in her desperation, there was nothing else to do. What was she going to do? Hell, what else _ could _ she do?

At the bottom of the page there was a bunch of paper strips, almost like a fringe, with a phone number on each one. Honoka tugged one off and pulled out her phone, plucking the numbers as if she was typing an equation into a calculator. Once she had finished, she brought the phone to her ear, almost desperate to know who this marvel was. Whoever they could have been, she was glad that there was someone eager to tutor, and with each passing ring, she was more eager to know whom she should have been thanking for having her back.

“Hello. Who’s this?”

That tone of voice was recognizable to anyone who had heard it before, and Honoka felt her gut dropping as she heard Nozomi’s voice on the other end. Maybe this wasn’t the best of ideas. It wasn’t like she thought of Nozomi in any negative light--hell, she couldn’t think of a member of µ’s whom she didn’t absolutely adore--but she was very familiar with the last time Nozomi attempted tutoring. As much as she loved having a good friend tutoring her, she knew that her chest was definitely in jeopardy, especially with how little she understood her problem class. Hopefully, she wouldn’t get it as bad as Nico did.

“Nozomi-chan?”

“_ Honoka _?” Nozomi almost shouted through the phone, and Honoka pulled her earpiece a bit back in retaliation. “It’s so good to hear from you again! I thought I lost everyone’s numbers when I changed phones!”

That would explain why Nozomi’s number was not the one that was listed in her contacts. “Nice to talk to you too! Is it true that you’re tutoring?”

“Mhm! I’m particularly helpful for English and theology classes. What class is troubling you?”

Honoka sighed. “Introduction to Human Sexuality.”

“Since when did you switch majors?”

“I didn’t, Nozomi-chan. My counselor recommended I take it, and it’s not going well at all. Do you think you could help me?”

Nozomi hummed. As pleasing as it was to hear, Honoka was much more focused about the answer that came after, whatever it was. “I think I could be of some help. I know a friend who took that class and maybe she could help you instead if I’m not that sharp on it. Say, are you doing anything later this evening?”

“No,” Honoka remarked. “I’m stuck with this homework. I’ve already had dinner and I’m done with everything else in all my other classes. I just need a bit of help with this!”

“So you wouldn’t mind me swinging over at 7?”

“That’d be great! But do you have any other students you need to tutor before then?”

“I just hung my fliers up today, and you’re the first person to call. I’ll see you at 7!”

Nozomi hung up, leaving Honoka to look at whatever the time was on her phone. 6:30. At least her dorm looked slightly presentable, besides the massive stack of sexuality homework problems besides her computer. She was glad to have had dinner already, considering how Nozomi more or less forced her to stay at her place until she arrived. There wasn’t really much she could do for 30 minutes at her campus besides just hanging out in the lobby of her dormitory. Even then, it was a boring half-hour of sitting and waiting for Nozomi to appear behind the windows.

Then, Honoka heard her phone bleep at her. Pulling it out, she saw a message from Nozomi.

_ Where do you live? _

Honoka gave her the name of the dorm she stayed at, and after a few minutes of relaxing in her chair, she saw Nozomi. She had kept the same hairstyle from her high school days, making it beyond easy for Honoka to see her; long purple twintails was not a style that was commonplace at the university. She also wore the role of tutor with pride: between a white button-up shirt which hugged at each curve and a loose-flowing skirt, she looked almost like a school teacher, and the prop glasses she wore almost made Honoka feel a pit in her stomach. It was like she was going to learn calculus from her all over again.

Honoka gulped, standing up from her chair and heading out so that she could give a proper greeting. In Nozomi’s case, that meant a hug. Rather, it meant Nozomi squeezing her until her back was realigned and her chest felt violated by being pressed up against Nozomi’s; everyone at the school probably felt small compared to her. “Honoka! It’s been forever!”

Honoka couldn’t respond that well, only letting out gasps. Before she could fully take in the embrace, Nozomi pulled away, grabbing Honoka by the wrist and tugging her into the lobby. After a long and rather irritating session of signing in as a guest, Nozomi then tugged Honoka towards the elevators, and Honoka had no say in where they were going.

“Nozomi-chan!” Honoka whined, “where are we going?”

“Your room!” Nozomi replied, pushing Honoka into the open elevator. “What floor do you live on?”

Dazed as she entered the elevator, Honoka pressed a button and headed towards her floor. Once the elevator stopped and the display showed the number 5, Honoka stepped out, with Nozomi practically on an invisible leash. She followed Honoka down every step of the hallway before she reached her room, and as she opened it, Nozomi made sure to slip off her shoes and walked into her place.

Honoka’s dorm was as plain as it could be. White walls were somewhat covered in different posters, most of them being from different school idol groups of their time. As much as Nozomi should have expected it, it felt almost weird that she had to stare herself down several times just as she entered the room. It felt uncanny; it was almost like she had walked into Nico’s room, but with _ much _ less Nico everywhere. Everything was neat and cleaned, bar her desk, which had her signature stack of homework not only leaning over but partially spilled down the side of her desk.

“You’re _ really _ having trouble with this class, aren’t cha?” Nozomi tried prodding at Honoka’s arm, but all that did was make Honoka’s shoulders droop more. She didn’t need to say it out loud. Hell, she was a tutor; of _ course _ there was going to be a class that troubled her student. She just didn’t expect it to trouble her to the point of being quiet about it.

Instead of a cheerful response, Honoka simply nodded. It felt awkward watching her do so, so Nozomi headed towards Honoka’s desk and pulled a few pieces of paper from off the stack, reading about what the questions could possibly be. Certainly, they weren’t that hard. After all, it was a general education class, and there was no way that Honoka’s counselor made her take a class this difficult if she had any other choice.

Honoka’s counselor gave her other choices, right?

Nozomi tried to prevent herself from visibly rattling, but her eyes grew wide at the sheer scale of the questions that were being asked. This would have been a class that would have given Nozomi herself trouble if she were taking it. She had an easier time reading Eli’s Russian over trying to figure out what half the kanji on that paper even meant. Hell, Nozomi felt as if even Eli would have struggled through a class like this.

“Are you sure this is the introductory class, Honoka?” Nozomi turned around to meetup with Honoka’s tear-stained gaze and an accompanying nod. To say that this was going to be difficult to teach was an understatement, but she still needed to tutor her. That’s why she was there, after all. Slowly, with a few of her homework pages in hand, she headed over to Honoka’s bed, where she placed the papers down and patted the bed.

“Honoka, sit down, I’ll try to teach you what I can.”

That seemed to have some sort of effect on her; despite her slow pace, Honoka ended up sitting on her bed, right next to Nozomi. Nozomi wrapped an arm around Honoka and gave her a gentle squeeze, trying to cheer her up. Only after making sure that Honoka wasn’t crying did Nozomi place a piece of paper on her lap, one that discussed, in particular, hormones. That was thankfully an easier one for her to explain.

“I’ll give you a bit of time to read this over, if you want.”

“I’ve read it several times,” Honoka remarked, “and I still don’t get it. Why do hormones make people feel these kinds of things?”

Nozomi beamed. That seriously couldn’t have been the problem that Honoka had. It was a non-issue to talk about. “I’m not sure, but I don’t think you’ll be tested on that in detail. What you need to know is that hormones change how you feel, and when you feel good, you’ll feel hormones rushing through you.” As if trying to provide a demonstration, Nozomi reached up for the top button on her own shirt and undid it, giving Honoka a bit of a cleavage window to stare at. “Like what you see?”

As wrong as it felt for Honoka to _ want _ to stare at Nozomi’s chest, she could understand what she meant. She couldn’t help but feel a surge of _ something _ whenever she looked down at the newly-exposed area of skin, but it was more confusion over something that made more sense in a discussion about human sexuality. Nozomi undid a button. So what?

“Nozomi-chan? What are you doing?”

“You don’t feel the hormones?” Nozomi asked, pushing her chest together with her forearms. Even as her chest seemed to struggle underneath her shirt, Honoka seemed rather unfazed with the display.

“Is my dorm too hot?”

Nozomi’s eyes were blank after that question. No wonder why Honoka wasn’t understanding this. This was the kind of density that she only knew from her astronomy classes. She didn’t even see it as a flirt. What on Earth was she going to do with her?

Unfettered, Nozomi tried again with her second button. Certainly, if one button undone wasn’t affecting Honoka, then this certainly would have. She couldn’t remember a party where she kept her second button undone and she didn’t end up in a bathroom or bedroom with her shirt completely off. Certainly, if a bunch of drunk party-goers were able to understand this topic with this particular visual aid, Honoka would be the same way, right?

_ Right? _

“It’s just you,” Nozomi purred, one hand pressing against Honoka’s thigh while her other undid her second button. Honoka’s eyes widened further as Nozomi exposed herself more, almost wanting to salivate at the amount of skin that she was showing off. She was used to seeing Nozomi--she’d seen her pretty much every day of her second year of high school in whatever outfits Kotori had in store--but somehow this was the moment where she realized Nozomi had a delectable chest. Not only that, but it was in her face. Hormones were definitely rushing through Honoka.

“You feel that need?” Nozomi added, trying to break Honoka from her trance. It didn’t work; Honoka was much too busy staring at her chest. She buttoned her shirt up primarily to bring Honoka back to attention, and she whined as she realized that Nozomi’s breasts were back in her shirt, and the slight glimpses of light purple lace were now long gone.

“Those were your hormones at work,” Nozomi made sure to add, hoping that somehow that display could connect to Honoka’s homework. In a perfect world, it would have made some sort of sense. She got Honoka hot and worked up, to the point where Nozomi had to grab onto Honoka’s wrists to prevent her from re-revealing the sight of her breasts. “You getting hot and bothered by my chest is because of your hormones.”

Honoka stared for a second before tilting her head, unsure of what she was even talking about. “Are you sure it’s not because you were unbuttoning your shirt? Because that was, um…” Honoka flushed red, trying not to be completely transparent with calling Nozomi’s display hot. This was strictly educational, and not in the ways of how she wished to take a handful of chest, or anything like that.

“You liked what you saw?” Nozomi asked, her voice low as she threatened to undo her top button again. With a coy smirk and a wink, Honoka was left drooling, almost waiting for Nozomi to undo it, just so that she could have a bit more of the sight of her chest. She was definitely a raging pool of hormones, absolutely hungry for the ample amount of flesh that she was being teased with. And it was a pool that grew ever more raging as Nozomi failed to undo her button, and instead left her hand on it as if she forgot how to undo it. In an over-eager fashion, Honoka reached forward and helped Nozomi undo that button, acting much more on instinct than she had on her reasoning, and she was sated once more once she was able to view a bit of her cleavage window. Nozomi nodded and giggled.

“You don’t often do things like this, do you?”

Honoka paused, almost as if she snapped out of whatever was guiding her to want to look at Nozomi’s chest. She pulled away immediately as she saw her hand resting against Nozomi’s shirt, knowing what she had just done. It was on impulse, she swore. Her breathing grew slightly on-edge, unevening as she tried to contain her sobs. Good Gods, what had she done? Nozomi leaned in, making sure to emphasize her cleavage window.

“There, there,” Nozomi gave Honoka’s head a few pats, trying to calm her down. “I know it’s awkward, especially if you’re not experienced.”

As kind as Nozomi’s words meant, they didn’t make any sense to her. Experienced in _ what _?

“But I undid your shirt! I couldn’t help myself, Nozomi-chan! I’ve tried being less impulsive, and--”

“Those impulses were your hormones talking, Honoka. It doesn’t help that I was teasing you like that. It’s completely fine, honest.”

“And I still don’t think I know what hormones are! All I know is that I did that because of them!”

Honoka sobbed into Nozomi’s bust as Nozomi thought of what she said. This really wasn’t going anywhere at all. All that had happened was a demonstration of hormones that went completely off the rails. She had to admit it to herself: this was definitely not something that she was meant to be tutoring.

“It’s more my fault, not only for teasing you, but for trying to tutor you in a subject I don’t really know much about. My experiences with human sexuality are from my time spent at college parties. You need a better tutor than myself,” Nozomi admitted, giving Honoka a squeeze so that at the very least she could indulge in that chest her hormones wanted so much.

“I don’t think I know anyone else who can help me, Nozomi-chan!” Honoka despondently pulled out her phone, pulling away from Nozomi so that she could access her list of contacts. “I don’t think there’s anyone I know who could help me with this!”

“Not even her?” Nozomi asked as she pulled the phone out of Honoka’s hands and brought the earpiece to her ear. Nozomi hummed to herself, using her free hand to block any of Honoka’s attempts to grab her phone out of her hand.

Honoka swatted, not wanting Nozomi to call whoever she was calling. There was awkward, and there was a tutor trying to flirt with her failing to do so and calling someone to see if they could finish what she started. Knowing Nozomi, she probably called Eli so she could carry out with the direction of their assignments. The last thing she wanted to deal with was watching two people fuck in her room. They could, at the very least, go back to Nozomi’s or something like that.

“Hello, Maki?”

Honoka perked up. How she forgot about her was a mystery, and why she didn’t bother to ask her to tutor her before Nozomi she personally would never know. If there was anyone who could teach her about this kind of shenanigans, it would definitely be her, a med school student.

“I just need help with my human sexuality class.”

Honoka could hear Maki screaming over the phone after Nozomi said that, almost as if she took that for a prank call. In Nozomi’s stunned stupor, Honoka pulled the phone from Nozomi’s hand, bringing it to her ear, almost not caring about the flurry of insults that were sent Nozomi’s way. At least, she thought they were for her: Honoka definitely wasn’t a _ big-breasted pervert _or anything like that.

“Maki-chan?”

Maki froze over the phone, only letting out what could be best described as a sound of confusion. After a few seconds, Maki responded, albeit in a much quieter, embarrassed tone. “Honoka?”

“Sorry about this, but Nozomi-chan wasn’t lying. Well, she was a bit, because she’s not in a sexuality class, but I am, and I’m struggling through it and--”

Honoka’s speech was interrupted by a squeal, and the reason why was Nozomi; who else could it have been, with a chest that large against her back and fingers so keen on massaging her own?

“Go on, Honokacchi,” Nozomi giggled loudly enough for Maki to hear over the phone.

“I understand,” Maki replied. “When do you want me to come over?”

“Anytime is fine!” Honoka responded, trying to keep her chipper tone while Nozomi continued to massage her. “I hope you don’t mind me having company over.”

“As long as Nozomi doesn’t try to detract from my tutoring, it’s fine. I’ll be there soon.”

“Bye, Maki-chan!”

Before Nozomi could add to that with her own farewell, Honoka hung up and tossed her phone aside, letting it land on the bed beside her. Nozomi still wasn’t letting up on her, continuing to massage her chest.

“This is a great way to release your hormones!” Nozomi cooed.

“I’m still not sure what you’re trying to do,” Honoka remarked, almost dreamily, “but it feels nice.”

“You seem really pent up. You don’t go out much, do you?”

Honoka nodded. For as little dignity as Umi said she had, she at the very least knew not to be so up-front about being a virgin. Yet, at the same time, there were probably several members of µ’s who ended up with their virginities taken at the expanse of Nozomi’s hands, caught stickily-handed every time. “You’re not fair, Nozomi-chan,” Honoka whined, slowly scooting closer to her. In response, Nozomi grabbed Honoka by the thighs and pulled her up and into her lap.

There was no place that Honoka felt more comfortable in than Nozomi’s lap. It felt so soft, and equally inviting. Honoka scooted a bit more into her, resting her rear end against her crotch, while Nozomi rested her hands back against Honoka’s chest. As long as Nozomi didn’t continue squeezing her chest, she would have enjoyed this spot more than anywhere else.

“But you _ were _ enjoying it, weren’t you?” Nozomi asked, her voice low and hot against Honoka’s earlobe. Enjoyable was definitely a way for her to put it, with how she felt goosebumps forming up her neck from that alone, and how easily she was able to sink into her lap. She really couldn’t help it; she couldn’t believe how soft she felt. Honoka lied back, letting her shoulders come into contact with Nozomi’s.

Once again, Honoka responded to Nozomi’s question with only a nod. Once again, it was almost embarrassing her to say.

“But what about Maki-chan, Nozomi-chan?” Honoka whimpered, bringing one of her hands to her lips. “She’s going to be tutoring us, and she doesn’t want any form of distraction or--”

Nozomi pushed Honoka off of her lap just enough for her to undo her other shirt button. For good measure, she undid the third one as well, revealing more than enough lilac lace covering her breasts. It was enough for Honoka to shut up; darned hormones were really doing their work in clouding her judgment. “Let’s see just how powerful Maki’s hormones are. She’s probably like you and doesn’t go to a lot of parties. After all, she’s in a difficult pre-med program.”

Before Honoka could comment, Nozomi redid her buttons, keeping the top one undone. It was probably very uncomfortable keeping that one on, and once she finished Nozomi rested Honoka against her as if nothing happened, her hands instead finding purchase against Honoka’s hips.

“I guess you’re right, but I also hope she can teach me more.”

Nozomi licked her lips. “I’m willing to bet Maki and I can teach you _ everything _ you want to know.”

“_ Everything _?” Honoka questioned.

“Well, most of it,” Nozomi responded. “At least, everything regarding sapphic homoeroticism.”

“What does that mean?” Honoka asked.

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _  
  
Honoka practically jumped out of Nozomi’s lap when she heard someone knocking at her door. Straightening her shirt and skirt out, Honoka prepared herself, trying her best to make herself look as composed as she could. At the very least, she didn’t need to start this whole tutoring session with her looking like she was interrupted in the middle of something with Nozomi. Before she opened the door, she double-checked to make sure Nozomi’s shirt wasn’t criminally under-buttoned. After her quick check, she opened the door and gave a bright smile.

“Good evening, Honoka.” Maki was dressed as if she had just left a lab, with a flowing white lab coat covering most of her torso and a pair of glasses balanced on her nose.

“Maki-chan!” Honoka yelled out before hugging her, disregarding the cry Maki let out when she made contact. “It’s been so long!”

“Um… Nice to see you too, Honoka?” Maki responded as if she were besides herself, observing Honoka keeping with her almost-overly-enthusiastic self. Thankfully, before the hug became too suffocating or drawn-out, Honoka pulled away and pulled Maki in by the wrist and closing the door behind her. Honoka ran off to her bed and Maki followed after taking off her shoes.

“Nice to see you again, Maki-chan!” Nozomi followed suit on what Honoka did, except making her hug all the more suffocating and difficult for Maki to manage. What didn’t help was that Nozomi was quite a bit bigger than Honoka, and she was left unable to reciprocate as she felt her back straightening out from Nozomi trying to lift her in her hug.

After she was put down and released from Nozomi’s hug, she grabbed her lab coat. “It’s probably unprofessional for me to be here while wearing this. Do you have a place I can hang this up?”

As Maki took off her lab coat, both Honoka and Nozomi stared. They knew in high school that Maki won the lottery with her puberty, and it seemed almost as if it continued. Her clothing choices were especially unhelpful: her shirt was like Nozomi’s in how it hugged every curve, making much more evident how tiny her waist was. Her pencil skirt did not help hide how wide her hips were nor how leggy she was either. Was she using that lab coat for labs, or was she using it to model?

Whereas Honoka was able to get that off her mind as she put her coat away, Nozomi was not so lucky--or, in her terms, she was the lucky one. She had the right to stare more, almost to a point of watching Maki starting to blush. “What are you staring at?”

“Sorry,” Nozomi giggled. “It’s hard to look away at something so breathtaking--”

Maki stepped forward and bent forward, so that she was eye-level with Nozomi. “That’s not going to work with me, Nozomi.” Her gaze was intent, making sure that Nozomi wasn’t staring a few degrees downward and at her chest. “I’m here to teach Honoka about sexuality, not to awaken my own.”

“But don’t you think science is best done with demonstrations, Dr. Nishikino?”

Maki gasped, growing even redder. “We don’t necessarily do lab work with general education classes!”

“Then why’d you come in wearing the lab coat?”

Before Maki could choke Nozomi out for her ridiculous behavior, Honoka came back, bright and unaware as ever. “I’m ready whenever you are!” Honoka chirped as she sat down next to Nozomi. Nozomi, in kind, handed Maki the paper that she and Honoka looked at before Maki entered, not caring about the folds in the paper looking suspiciously like it was sat on.

“So, you need help with hormones?” Maki asked.

Honoka nodded. “Nozomi-chan was trying to demonstrate hormones with me, but I’m not really sure how they work.”

Maki squeezed the paper in her hand as she balled her hand into a fist. “And how did Nozomi demonstrate?”

Nozomi stood up with a smirk, taking a few steps towards Maki as she reached down to undo one of her buttons. “Should I give you the same demonstration?”

Maki turned away, almost as if she was ready to shield her eyes. “Nozomi! That’s indecent!”

“Honoka was staring when I did this, so I was telling her about how her hormones were why she was staring.”

“You’ve taught her nothing!” Maki yelled. “Sit back down and put that button up!”

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Nozomi cooed before she headed back to the bed and sat down next to Honoka, not bothering to button up her shirt.

“Anyway,” Maki continued, trying to re-rail the conversation. “Honoka, Nozomi did that because she wanted to arouse you. When you’re aroused, your body releases a bunch of different hormones, and that’s why you feel hot when she does that to you. The hormones happen inside you and make you feel how you do when she does that. Does that make sense?”

Honoka nodded. Now the demonstration made sense. It wasn’t about Nozomi taking off her shirt as much as it was how she felt about it. Now that made a lot of sense.

Maki gave Honoka the piece of paper and ran through a few of the technical kanji with her, making sure that she understood what the paper was saying just as much as what she was able to say. Honoka gave a few nods as she did, running through what was once awkward terminology with a bit more grace.

“I think I’m starting to understand this a bit more. Thanks, Maki-chan!”

“That’s great to hear,” Maki responded. “Is there anything else that you want me to help you out with?”

Nozomi slyly raised her hand. Maki ignored it.

Honoka gave her another paper. As Maki read it, her eyes grew wide.

“You want me to tell you what _ foreplay _ is?”

Nozomi’s hand shot higher up, almost as if she was trying to ask if she could use the bathroom.

“What is it, Nozomi?”

“Can I help demonstrate?”

“No, you cannot!” Maki turned towards Honoka. “Foreplay is, um, uh, when you do...”

This was going to be difficult to start explaining, especially with someone like Nozomi watching over both of them and being quite clear that she would be happy to help out. This was not a time for demonstrations. Hell, demonstrations were the _ last _ way that Maki wanted to teach that. It didn’t help that Honoka was pure. She was definitely pure enough to not know what foreplay was and there was more than enough corruption going through Nozomi’s brain to serve all three of them.

Maki leaned in, whispering in Honoka’s ear. “What else did Nozomi do before I came here?”

“I sat down in her lap and she was touching me. I thought it was a punishment at first, but it also felt kinda good.” Honoka flushed as she explained herself, growing almost red as she talked about how a washi felt good. It did, though; that was what made it weird. Wasn’t it supposed to be punishing? Wasn’t there something _ wrong _ about that?

Maki sighed. “She was trying to perform foreplay with you, then. It’s what people do to make sure they’re aroused enough for sex.”

Honoka darted her gaze from Maki to Nozomi, before returning back to Maki. “Was that what she was trying to do?”

Maki nodded. “As weird as her demonstrations are, they worked to some extent. She just needed to tell you what she was doing. As long as you were okay with what she was doing, there’s nothing to feel bad about.”

This conversation felt weird. It was bad enough that she was almost consoling Honoka interspersed with giving her a more scientific version of “the talk,” but having Nozomi’s gaze, and potentially her hands, looming over her gave a slightly discomforting edge to the atmosphere. Maybe if _ sexual perversion _was one of the subjects Honoka needed help with, she’d let Nozomi lead the “class” for a bit, if not just standing there as the demonstration herself. Maki pulled away, after a few seconds, giving Honoka a smile which she gave right back.

“What were ya talking about, Maki-chan?”

Maki faced Nozomi, the warm smile which she had given Honoka moments ago completely gone. “I was explaining your _ demonstrations _. You should really tell Honoka what you were trying to do.”

“I was! I told her about how I was trying to release more hormones,” she responded. “You’re just better at explaining things.” After her response, she took her glasses off and slipped them into her shirt pocket, much to Maki’s lack of amusement.

“I thought it’d be cute wearing them as a tutor,” Nozomi excused herself before Maki had a chance to ask her if her glasses were fake.

Almost as if Maki weren’t listening to Nozomi, she grabbed a few more pieces of paper from the stack before heading a bit away from the bed. Now that both of her “students” were on-track, sitting down, and as ready to learn as they wanted to be, Maki felt more comfortable starting to talk about the other subjects, especially with respect to Honoka’s newfound fundamental understandings.

Maki was, to be blunt, a perfect tutor. At least, she was very antithetical to Nozomi’s teachings. They were just as uncomfortable to talk about--it was a given for Honoka, knowing how easily she could apply this to her tutor--but Maki took it slow, making sure that she was understanding every concept that she was trying to teach. Honoka was in rapt attention, eager to hear more about what she missed in her lectures.

As much as Honoka paid attention to the lessons that Maki was lecturing about, Nozomi couldn’t have been more disinterested if she tried, outside of sleeping outright. There was a lot more that she was interested in, but that was to be expected from her. She was much more interested in her replacement over what kinds of information she was talking about, and took in more about how Maki’s clothes hugged her over what the contents of her lecture. The only reason why she didn’t take advantage of the awkward subject material and how easily she could misconstrue it into flirting was because she couldn’t bother to pay that much attention.

In her defense, it wasn’t even a class she was taking. She didn’t need to pay attention, but something perked up and made her much more eager to start asking questions again.

“Do you need help with erogenous zones?”

“A bit. It’s probably easier knowing what I know now.”

“_ Sensei _,” Nozomi cooed, “I might need help finding where those are.”

Honoka and Maki both looked at her, with Maki in particular turning red. “You know what those are,” Maki added, “and I’m not going to demonstrate it!”

“Ah, come on, Maki-chan!” Nozomi cooed. “Shouldn’t we be adding more interactivity? It might be helpful to combine demonstrations with lectures, especially because of how close it is to midterms…” She tried to make her voice as sweet-sounding as possible, as if she was able to change Maki’s mind about this. Despite all her work, though, Maki’s expression had not changed at all. She was still flustered and annoyed, and even undoing her second button had no visible effect on her target.

Well, it had no immediate visible effects. It took a few seconds for Maki to take a few steps towards Nozomi, and for her fists to unclench just enough so she could grab Nozomi’s collar with one hand. Nozomi’s hands followed suit; if Maki wanted her to button up her shirt, she could have at least said something. As she tried to re-do her top button, Maki swatted her hands away, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Maybe, Nozomi, we should be careful about what we wish for.” Maki almost seemed like she was ready to chew Nozomi out, which was a strange juxtaposition with how she was settling into her lap. Long legs wrapping around Nozomi’s waist, Maki tugged her forward, practically eliminating all the space between them. “Because if you’re so keen on giving Honoka a _ demonstration _, and you’re so willing to undo a few buttons, maybe you can act as a visual aid instead.”

“Maki-chan?”

Maki gasped, breaking from her character. If only Nozomi said that instead of Honoka. This was going to be an awkward explanation from front to back, especially with how left-field it seemed for Maki to try to pin Nozomi down like this, and it took a few seconds for her to come up with a response.

“Sorry, Honoka, but Nozomi was right. We should definitely include demonstrations, and because of Nozomi’s eagerness, I was thinking she’d be good as a visual--”

“I heard all of that. You weren’t whispering any of that,” Honoka remarked, her hands now resting in her lap. “I was wondering if I should leave for a bit--”

“No, no!” Nozomi responded. “You shouldn’t leave. We’re about to give you a demonstration! Feel free to join in if you want!” After giving her command, Nozomi turned right back to Maki, her grin growing more as her hands reached for her third button. After she undid it, she pulled her shirt more open, as if trying to push her breasts out from underneath what little shirt cloth protected them from Maki’s and Honoka’s gaze. In response, Maki leaned in, her lips painfully close to Nozomi’s.

“You’re not fair,” Maki huffed, one of her hands reaching up to grope her chest. “You can make anyone into a hormonal mess with these.”

“Isn’t it great, Maki-chan?” Nozomi giggled, pushing her chest out so Maki could take a bigger handful.

Honoka swallowed. In some ways, this felt very similar to high school, with how much tension was between Nozomi and Maki. But at the same time, it was Nozomi and Maki. It was a combination of people that Honoka didn’t necessarily expect, but as if she was going to complain about watching them making out with one another. Even if it were just for the sake of a demonstration, it was more than enough to make herself into a hormonal mess as well. She kept her thoughts quiet--there was much more to enjoy if she wasn’t going to be asking unnecessary questions. It didn’t hurt that a lot of her roadblocks in the class now felt like that after Maki’s tutelage.

Maki pulled away from their kiss, leaving Nozomi’s tongue dangling near her lips. Maki breathed in before letting her tongue dance with Nozomi’s, resuming their making out before their lips even made contact. Honoka had noticed that Nozomi, despite being sat on and having her chest massaged, was still managing to act in control. It seemed as if Maki followed whatever she was doing, almost as if it were too much to handle; it was a feeling that felt more correct when Maki pulled away, gasping for breath.

“Too much for you, Maki-chan?”

Maki almost seemed to jump in Nozomi’s lap, and after her recoil she leaned in, eyebrows furrowed. She responded wordlessly, her free hand grabbing ahold of Nozomi’s hair and slowly cocking her head to the side. Maki relished her newfound area, trying to yield control by planting kiss after kiss along Nozomi’s jawline. Finally, Nozomi’s breathing hitched for a moment, let out as a pleasured sigh. Nozomi craned her neck a bit more, as if welcoming Maki to continue planting her body with kisses. It gave Maki more room, and Nozomi knew she’d take full advantage of it; she was affirmed when she felt Maki’s lips leaving her jawline and kissing down the side of her neck. Nozomi kept sighing contentedly, her free hands finding purchase on Maki’s rear end, and let her fingers dig into her skirt-clad derriere.

With Nozomi’s demonstration of undoing and redoing her shirt, Honoka was able to feel the hormones swirling through her. Now, they were dominating her as much as Maki seemed to dominate Nozomi. Maybe it was a smart idea to have worn a shirt with buttons, so that she could slowly undo them to regulate how hot it felt in her room. But instead, she made the mistake of wearing something less formal and without buttons. It didn’t matter if it were a graphic tee or a blouse; what mattered to her now was that it was the first fully-discarded piece of clothing. If they were making a demonstration in her room, and Nozomi had a right to be as undressed as she were, Honoka felt justified in taking off her shirt.

While Maki was none the wiser about Honoka’s actions, Nozomi had noticed. Hell, she watched the whole scene unfold from the corner of her eye. As the shirt hit the ground, and Honoka exposed a comfortable-looking orange bra to her demonstrators, Nozomi was quick to tell Maki about it. “We have an audience, Maki-chan.”

Maki didn’t care. As long as it wasn’t planting kisses against Nozomi’s throat, she didn’t seem to care about it. She was too engulfed in it, and only after she had Nozomi’s fingers running through her hair did Maki pull away and notice that Honoka was more undressed than even Nozomi. She couldn’t look away from Honoka as much as she wanted to, but between her dark gaze and her shirtless state, she knew that she was going to be as important a part in their demonstration than she originally thought.

“You can always join us if you want, Honokacchi,” Nozomi cooed, stretching an arm out in Honoka’s direction before bending and unbending her pointer finger. It was her room, and this was for her benefit, so it definitely didn’t hurt to make sure she knew that she could be having fun with them instead of staying alone. It took a few seconds for Honoka to process her offer, but as she did, she crawled behind Nozomi, her hands resting against her shirt-clad midriff once she was done readjusting herself. Nozomi, in kind, grabbed Honoka’s wrists and brought her hands to her breasts, filling them with her soft, ample bosom.

It felt weird having Nozomi grope her, but it almost felt weirder groping Nozomi. Her hands felt too small to try to contain all of her, whereas she was definitely a mere handful in Nozomi’s hands. It didn’t help in particular that her hands rested against a good amount of lace, undercutting the softness that definitely rested underneath. She whined, trying to pull down on Nozomi’s bra in an attempt to get it off. As she did, she felt fingers--fingers too long and too dexterous to be Nozomi’s fingers--accidentally grazing her wrists.

Looking over Nozomi’s shoulder, Honoka saw Maki, also busy in trying to free Nozomi’s chest of her bra. As opposed to Honoka’s strategy of trying to break it, however, Maki seemed more inclined to take off each button on Nozomi’s shirt. Nozomi shrugged her shoulders back once Maki was done, and seeing how her shirt was falling off her arms, Honoka helped by pulling it back, exposing a much easier way for her to deal with taking off Nozomi’s bra: a clip on the back that was as difficult to take off as it was rewarding to see Maki’s face once her bra was finally unclipped.

In her defense, the view that Maki had was, in a word, magnificent. There really wasn’t any other way that Maki could have described how it felt to be in front of Nozomi’s bare chest. They were large and flawless in appearance, with her nipples poking back into her breasts; a bit of massaging could easily change that. Under Maki’s and Honoka’s hands both, Nozomi’s breasts were soft to the touch, without anything to signify that these were anything but natural. It was a sight so fantastic that Maki actually pushed one of Honoka’s hands aside so that she could indulge in suckling on Nozomi’s left breast, taking in the sweet moans that she let out from such stimulation.

Despite that, Maki was fully occupied and didn’t seem to care about anything else than pleasuring Nozomi’s breast at the moment. Nozomi retaliated by undoing the buttons on Maki’s shirt, exposing a black bra with red lace. Maki only pulled away to question what Nozomi was giggling about before realizing that she, too, was practically shirtless. She shrugged it off before capturing Nozomi in a kiss, easily yielding control over her despite how poorly she tried that in their last kiss.

As for Honoka, she still felt a bit lost. Maki and Nozomi were going through this as if they had plenty of experience, but that was something that Honoka sadly lacked. Maybe it would have been best to pretend she knew what she was doing, but hell, she had just spent the past few months struggling to understand her human sexuality class. Maybe it’d make more sense if she just experienced it instead. Thus, she replicated one of Maki’s moves from before, and started kissing at Nozomi’s neck, sometimes threatening to kiss up her jawline and to her earlobe.

That was enough for Nozomi to pull back, just enough so that Maki’s lips left hers, and just enough so that Honoka’s, too, were near. She captured Honoka’s lips in a kiss, immediately darting her tongue in and claiming all of her mouth with her saliva. There was no way that Honoka had a chance of keeping up. Hell, she wasn’t even expecting Nozomi to bombard her with that much tongue. All she could do was weakly bat at Nozomi’s tongue and wiggle hers around. She hadn’t even taken the time to think about how long the kiss was until Nozomi pulled away, leaving her panting.

After a bit of a breather, Nozomi returned to kissing Honoka, grabbing the hand that was on her breast and squeezing her hand. Honoka in turn squeezed her breast, eyes widening as she swallowed one of Nozomi’s responding moans. Such moans grew in intensity as she kept kissing and kept squeezing, letting her palm graze against her newly-exposed nipple. As she kept going, she kept swallowing Nozomi’s moans and her occasional breathing hitches before she felt her thrust her hips harshly backwards. It was enough to pull Honoka away from the kiss, almost to ask what was going on.

Looking over Nozomi’s shoulder again answered that question. While she had distracted her, Maki had descended down Nozomi’s body. She wasn’t even in her lap anymore; instead, she was resting between Nozomi’s legs, with her head resting on one of her thighs while her fingers were under her skirt, as if she were adjusting something. The room was silent bar Nozomi’s whimpers, Honoka’s heavy breathing, and Maki mumbling something about hormones.

And then, Maki’s head disappeared under Nozomi’s skirt and Nozomi’s hips started to buckle, her soft whimpers giving way to loud and shameless moans. Honoka wasn’t able to see most of it, granted how Nozomi’s skirt obscured Maki from her view, but Honoka was still able to decipher what was going on down there. If she didn’t, then Nozomi’s huffing between moans would have told her.

“Maki-chan’s really good with her tongue…”

Okay, maybe she didn’t exactly understand what was going on, but she was able to understand just how much Nozomi was enjoying whatever Maki was doing, and she assisted her by groping Nozomi’s breasts, her wrists circulating and her fingers squeezing while she occasionally satisfied Nozomi’s needs for lips to be pressed against her own. Honoka dutifully swallowed each moan leaking from her, and each one made her feel just a bit more lightheaded. Well, lightheaded probably wasn’t the most correct term for it, but she definitely wasn’t feeling as sober as she could be.

There were definitely hormones messing with her, and all of this nonsense was finally making some sense. They were all balls of raging collegiate hormones now, filled with thoughts of nothing more than how hot whatever was going on was, performing foreplay and sex acts and making every single bit of information that her professors, Nozomi, and Maki all gave her; and it was wrapped up in a very sexy demonstration that finally gave her the chance to enact revenge upon Nozomi’s chest. To say that it made Honoka even more awash with her hormones was an understatement, and she was determined enough to pull a reversal against Nozomi’s tongue once she kissed her again, taking charge as Nozomi spent more effort pushing her hips against Maki’s face.

Even if it were only for a few seconds, the time that Honoka spent dominating Nozomi’s mouth felt fantastic, enjoying the lingering taste of her saliva in particular. However, it hadn’t lasted that long, as Nozomi pulled Honoka away so that she could direct Maki, telling her to stick in another finger, to go harder, to go faster. She needed _ something _ else, and whatever Maki did down there made Nozomi throw her head back and let out a mixture of a moan and an animistic growl, complete with an exclamation that was more than necessary, especially given Honoka’s relative lack of expertise.

“I’m cumming!”

It meant nothing to Honoka, but she watched as Maki practically stopped what she was doing while Nozomi’s hips seemed to stop as well. Everything was silent in the room barring Nozomi yelling bloody murder with whatever curses she could think up of. As her screaming slowly quieted down, Nozomi laid back, resting against Honoka, who watched as Maki crawled from out between Nozomi’s legs with her face glazed. Naturally, Honoka asked about what was covering her face. What followed was a technical explanation about arousal and lubrication, told as matter-of-factly as she could while having her face completely coated with Nozomi’s juices. This was for her benefit, but it was easy to tell that Maki was having a hard time trying to describe what happened.

It fell somewhat on deaf ears to Honoka. Another demonstration was definitely necessary. Maki sat on the bed next to Honoka, her hands reaching over to her, but before Honoka could reciprocate and pull her onto her, Nozomi had awoken from her afterglow, giggling at the sight of Maki completely coated with her quim.

“Aren’t you going to let me have a taste, Maki-chan?” She asked, sitting upright and leaning into Maki so that she could plant kisses across her face to collect her juices. Honoka responded in kind by also cleaning Maki’s face off, taken aback by the strange, but sensual flavors that danced against her palate. So that’s what Nozomi tasted like.

All of this affection directed towards Maki left her whimpering, especially as Nozomi continued down her body and planted affectionate kisses not only down her jawline, but her neck in an echo of what she had to deal with from Maki herself. Nozomi oftentimes gazed at Honoka as well, making sure that she was following her down to her bra-clad bust. She pulled away to work at Maki’s bra while at the same time talking to Honoka.

“So, you were probably wondering what Maki was doing, but she was eating me out. Maybe Maki-chan shouldn’t have been hiding herself so you knew what was going on,” Nozomi giggled, only to get an outburst from Maki.

“As if I’d show someone I was licking you down there, Nozomi!”

“This is for Honokacchi’s benefit, Maki-chan. We’re helping her with her class, remember?”

“Is she even learning from this?”

“She might be!”

“Are you learning, Honoka?”

Before Honoka had a chance to respond, Nozomi undid Maki’s bra, and Honoka was too indulgent, suckling on Maki’s tit as if it were a large piece of mochi. The only commentary she could give before that was about how her nipples were sticking out, unlike Nozomi’s, before she started suckling, earning an exasperated gasp from Maki. Regardless, Honoka powered through, partially because of Nozomi’s hand on the back of her head, as those gasps quickly became more subdued sighs.

“Maki-chan doesn’t always show how much she likes things. Right, Maki-chan? Do I need to get Nicocchi on the phone?”

“Nozomi, I swear, if you even _ try _ to put Nico-chan on the phone, I will kill you.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Nozomi giggled. Knowing that she was not funny, she resorted to the way she knew that she could get positive reactions out of Maki: she, too, joined Honoka in suckling, taking her free breast and lolling her tongue around her nipple.

As both of them suckled upon Maki’s chest, Nozomi’s hands darted to her hips, fingers scanning her skirt’s waistband. There had to be a zipper somewhere on it; there was no way that Maki stuffed herself into her skirt like it was a tube top. Thankfully, Nozomi was able to find it without much of a hassle and once she did she spared no expense to unzip her skirt as fast as she could and show off how Maki was wearing a matching pair of panties: black with dark lace. Nozomi scanned Maki’s rear with her hands, feeling how much her underwear failed to conceal.

“I’m surprised you weren’t planning a demonstration, Maki-chan,” she giggled before pressing two fingers against her panty-clad slit, which was still enough to entice a moan from Maki. She pulled Honoka away from Maki’s breast, dragging her southward while Honoka was still intent on planting kisses down Maki’s body, which left her whimpering and almost begging to thrust her hips.

Once they were both between Maki’s legs, staring at Maki’s panties, Nozomi dug her fingers underneath Maki’s waistband, slowly pulling downward, greeted with an astonishing lack of pubic hair before exposing her pussy, as pink, puffy, and slick as Nozomi would have expected. Nozomi was visibly salivating as she ran a finger down Maki’s engorged slit, watching as Maki’s hips lifted upwards against her contact. “Maki-chan’s horny,” Nozomi cooed in a sing-song voice, and there was no way that Maki could respond with her typical response. Maki couldn’t, especially not with how her folds spread as she opened her legs, exposing how engorged she was.

While Honoka sat there in a mix of admiration, confusion, and arousal, Nozomi leaned in and started eating Maki out, her tongue dancing around her folds while her nose pressed against her clit. Honoka paid rapt attention, not only to how Nozomi was able to make her tongue dance as if it had a mind of its own, but also to how Maki quivered and whimpered in response to whatever was being done to her. She also paid mind to the scent, which even if she didn’t think about at first, became more overbearing and arousing the more she watched Nozomi eat her out without doing anything herself. Before she could ask, Nozomi pulled away, gesturing to her that she, too, should have a taste of her friend.

She didn’t need to be asked twice. Before Nozomi could even finish telling her about techniques that could have driven Maki wild, Honoka started licking, digging her tongue in between Maki’s legs and parting her folds, taking in every drop of her juices that she possibly could. The taste wasn’t that great, but there wasn’t any way that Honoka cared. She just wanted to hear more of Maki’s moans, which weren’t necessarily coming out the way that Nozomi coaxed them out of her.

That was, until Honoka licked up and accidentally brushed at her clit, leaving Maki gasping. Honoka repeated her action, feeling how there was something oddly hard whenever Maki was gasping. She kept licking at that area, stirring Maki’s clit with her tongue, and Nozomi tilted Honoka’s head a bit so that she, too, could indulge in eating Maki out.

Maki’s hips bucked ravenously against their faces. Between Honoka’s forceful assault on her clit and Nozomi’s almost aetherial dancing everywhere else, Maki found herself in the deepest throes of arousal, something which was accompanied by a flurry of curses. She didn’t want to question Maki--it felt weird hearing her swear, especially compared to how fluidly Nozomi was able to swear--especially if it drew away from the enjoyment that Maki was having.

And yes, with the glances upward that Honoka sometimes gave, it was clear that Maki was enjoying this. From her screams of “fuck yes” to her actively fondling herself to pleasure herself more, it was clear that Maki was adoring this kind of pleasure, and there was no way that Honoka was going to deny it to her. She kept licking, oftentimes catching Maki’s gaze to see if there was anything that could be improved upon. She wanted to make sure that Maki was loving this as much as she could.

It was, actually, a bit of a good call, because there was a moment where Maki seemed almost angry, and it didn’t take that long for her to figure out why, especially when Nozomi was whispering in her ear about sticking a few fingers into her. Honoka jabbed a few fingers between Maki’s legs, causing her to yelp. Her fingers slowly slid up and down Maki’s folds until she found her entrance, and slowly she sank her pointer and middle fingers into Maki’s pussy. She held her fingers in Maki’s pussy for a few seconds, wondering if there was any more that she needed to do.

“Keep thrusting your fingers,” Nozomi whispered into her ear, grabbing her wrist and slowly pushing and pulling her fingers in and out of Maki’s sex. Once Honoka established a rhythm, Nozomi let go, and she was pretty much following Maki’s commands from that point forward, going faster whenever she said to go faster, and to thrust harder whenever she wanted to thrust harder (after, of course, Nozomi helped her push her fingers with more force inside of her when she said to push harder for the first time).

After a long amount of thrusting, Nozomi made sure to grab Honoka’s wrist again, signifying that she was going to learn a new approach; she learned, indeed, as she started leading Honoka’s fingers in other directions, stirring Maki’s pussy around with her fingers much to her ever-squeezing and ever-moaning delight. It was growing difficult for Honoka to keep her thrusting rhythm with how Maki squeezed at her fingers. Even then, Nozomi gave her compliments and told her how Maki was planning on cumming soon.

Honoka didn’t even have a chance to ask what cumming was until Honoka had the chance to experience it for herself, feeling Maki’s fingers clenching and unclenching her like a vice while her hips rose as far into the air as she could from her seated stance. What sold it was Maki’s moaning, accompanied with small moments of silence before letting out harsher, louder moans in a voice that seemed a bit higher than she’d be comfortable speaking with.

Once Maki came to, Honoka pulled her fingers out, completely slicked with Maki’s juices. Before Honoka could taste them for herself, Nozomi grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand upwards, making sure that if anyone had the first taste, it would be Maki. In her haze, Maki didn’t mind, slipping her fingers in and suckling off whatever juices had collected on her fingers. Honoka whimpered, but Nozomi pointed at Maki’s entrance, where Honoka licked at much to her enjoyment and Maki’s displeasure, whimpering as she felt Honoka go gung-ho on her overstimulated pussy a bit too early. 

“So, Honokacchi,” Nozomi giggled, “how much do you think you’ve learned from this?”

“I’ve learned a lot!” Honoka remarked. “I think I’m starting to understand all of this sexuality stuff myself.”

“See, Maki-chan?” Nozomi raised her voice enough so that Maki could hear her clearly. “These demonstrations have proven to be very helpful!”

Despite all of the stuff Honoka learned, she realized something. She did all of this learning, without ever having the experience of what a fraction of this stuff meant beforehand. Even now, there was plenty that she had experienced only secondhand, and maybe it would have been better for her to experience it firsthand. If only there was a less awkward way to tell your friends to continue whatever convoluted role-play this devolved into and have them fuck you. 

However, Nozomi was one step ahead of her, patting the bed and telling her to lay down. “Maybe we should give you some firsthand experience to go by as well. Right, Maki-chan?”

“Hasn’t this all been firsthand for her?”

“You know what I mean,” Nozomi replied before giving her a wink.

After a few seconds of stunned, exasperated silence, Maki responded. “I’ll help, but only because Honoka needs the experience.”

Honoka sprawled herself on the bed, and Nozomi and Maki both spared no expense at delivering Honoka her experience. While having her back pressed against the bed would have been romantic, Nozomi must have realized there was a better way, as she grabbed Honoka by one of her shoulders and had her lay down on her side instead.

Once she was laying how Nozomi wanted her to, Maki crept in front of her, wrapping her arms around Honoka, whose eyes were wide. She knew that this was for demonstration’s sake, but it was still absolutely jarring having someone like Maki doing this. She wanted to _ initiate _, and as weird as it looked to her, she wasn’t going to let that deter her. Honoka leaned in, almost as if beckoning for Maki’s lips to meet her own, and that beckoning stayed until it happened.

Even though Maki was only her second, Honoka knew that she was a much better kisser than Nozomi. Well, it definitely wasn’t as sloppy. Maki’s lips moved with almost a feeling of precision, one which matched how it felt when her tongue slipped into her mouth and started dancing. Honoka had to follow along; and in following along, Honoka grew more comfortable. It was easy to get lost in a kiss like this, and the only moment she realized that there were other things going on was when Nozomi undid her bra, letting it fall besides her. Thankfully, it took nothing more than a shrug for her to have it off her, so she was able to keep her lips against Maki’s.

Even after she took off her bra, Honoka was still a tad unaware about Nozomi, something which changed immediately as she felt hands cupping her chest. They were definitely Nozomi’s, and she was happily engaged in her skinship, running her hands up and down her breasts while occasionally giving her a squeeze. She let out tiny moans, ones that were audible when Maki broke away from her lips, her tongue quickly cleaning up whatever spit was between their lips.

It was almost suffocating, feeling Nozomi and Maki both working their magic on her. She felt lightheaded, even, her breathing coming out as heavy pants even minutes after Maki had pulled away from her lips. It felt like her body was on fire, and her shorts were concentrating that heat. They felt uncomfortable, and she needed some sort of release.

“Maki-chan, Nozomi-chan,” Honoka panted, “I feel hot.”

“That’s how you’re _ supposed _ to feel, Honokacchi,” Nozomi huffed before pressing her lips against Honoka’s earlobe. She whimpered, her hips almost trying to push back against Nozomi in a desperate attempt to get some friction going.

Her hips started from Nozomi’s actions, but Maki was much more keen on keeping those hips going. At least, that’s how it felt from the menagerie of kisses she planted below her breasts. Maki’s lips felt almost like fluttering butterflies as she planted a bunch of kisses against her tummy, oftentimes oscillating with Honoka’s moans. She tried bucking her hips, or something of the sort, and Maki stopped her, grasping her hips with her hands. As much as it failed to work, it was enough for Maki to be able to bring Honoka’s shorts and panties down her hips and to her knees.

She hadn’t realized how hot she had felt until she felt the cool air of the room on her pussy, and she let out a whimper in quasi-protest. Maki was still kissing her lower belly, her teases almost feeling like taunts as she denied her the feeling of the one place she wanted to be kissed most. To make matters worse, she felt Nozomi pulling away; first her hands from her breasts, and then her breasts from her back. Honoka rested, laying on her back and watching as Nozomi and Maki both pulled down her pants and guided her to spread her legs.

Honoka hadn’t stretched much since µ’s, having seen no real need to do it, so it was pretty uncomfortable trying to fit two people between her legs, but once she did, she knew that it was a move that was completely worth it; if it weren’t, then there would have been no way that it felt as good as it did. Even though there was so much difference between Maki’s and Nozomi’s styles, Honoka was too lust-drenched to bother feeling out a difference between their tongues; it just felt too pleasurable for her to care. Her hips jolted, a motion which felt almost unreal to her, but she couldn’t help herself. Her hormones were definitely in charge, and if that was how it needed to be to have this happening, she didn’t want it any other way.

Maki’s and Nozomi’s tongues both swirled around her folds, sometimes accompanied by a finger pressing into her or a thumb pad rubbing against her clit. It all felt the same to her; the same rushes of shocks up her spine and her need of thrusting her hips against whatever was touching her was still happening, so she didn’t see any reason to complain. Yet, complaining seemed impossible when overrun with lust anyway; even if there was something she could complain about, she just let out hearty moan after hearty moan instead, letting her peers know just how much she was enjoying herself.

Even though Honoka couldn’t hear much besides soft slurping and her own moans, she was able to pick out one thing that Nozomi said. It wasn’t much, but she was saying something, either to her or to Maki, about something related to the letter G. It made no sense at all until she felt fingers inside her and rubbing against a small place that made Honoka feel like she was in heaven. Her fingers clawed for the bed while her toes curled, her body just about ready to arch from the pleasure that she was feeling. There was no way that this could possibly be real, but it was.

And then, somewhere in this chaos, someone bit her clit. It wasn’t painful to her; instead, it was just what she needed to be driven over the edge. Her own moans and screams were accompanied by what sounded like awe from Nozomi, but besides that it was impossible for her to know exactly what happened until she hit her afterglow, where she felt hazy. The first thing she saw were two faces, each glistening with wetness.

“And to think that Honokacchi would be a squirter, Maki-chan!”

“It’s not that uncommon, but maybe we should have moved the homework back to her desk…”

That was what brought Honoka back to immediate sobriety. She had forgotten entirely about her homework, and as she sat up, she saw the massive stain that went from her hips downward on her bed, complete with staining a good portion of her homework. It looked devastating, and as Honoka tried to crawl to her homework, Maki went and grabbed a few pieces, which basically broke apart in her hands. That homework was as good as useless.

Maki was upset, but at a loss of words. She, too, had been caught up in the whirlwind and didn’t realize that it was too late to stop everything before something actually happened. The academic weight of this whole session was completely lost. It became nothing but role-play. To Maki, it was all useless.

Honoka, however, questioned Maki’s fretting.

“I don’t think this has helped at all teach you what you need to know for the midterms!”

“I don’t think so. I think that I’ve learned a lot from this. I feel like it’s been very helpful to have this kind of demonstration. It’s kinda like knowing about idols by being one yourself.”

It made sense, in a way, and it was enough for Maki to cool down to the point of her biggest problem being that she was naked in front of a bunch of close friends, their sexual activities quite obvious. “Honoka, can I use your bathroom to freshen up? I should probably be back at my dorm soon…”

“Can I join you, Maki-chan?”

Of course, the person to care least of all about those papers, Nozomi had been standing behind Maki, pulling her glasses off her face so that she had her attention. Maki turned around, squinting to see who stole her glasses.

“Nozomi! I need those to see!” Maki complained.

“So you weren’t wearing them to complete the cute tutor look?” Nozomi asked before placing them back on Maki’s face.

Maki sighed and shook her head. “I started wearing glasses my third year of high school. Hanayo wanted me to wear contacts for the idol research club, but I simply couldn’t deal with those…”

As Maki spoke, she tried heading for the bathroom, with Nozomi following her each step of the way. Only when Maki was inside her bathroom and Nozomi wasn’t did that change, with Maki making sure to lock the door behind her. A few knocks didn’t change anything.

“I’m trying to clean up in here. I’m pretty sure that’s not your goal, Nozomi.”

“I enjoyed myself, Maki-chan! Maybe we can do this sometime later?”

Another noise of shock from Maki.

“If you want my number, look for any of the tutoring advertisements on campus with red letters. Call me!”

“I will not!” Maki retorted.

“You might. Depends on how much fun you had this evening. And maybe Honokacchi will need a tutor for her finals, too!”

Honoka kept sitting, overhearing Nozomi’s conversation, and she couldn’t help but smile as she heard about Nozomi’s idea. She was _ definitely _ going to need tutorship, and she knew that it’d be best if it were the same tutors as before…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Human sexuality classes are nothing like how they are portrayed in this work, and tutoring in such classes will _never_ be like how they have been portrayed in this work. Only take that class if you need to; it's probably not even a gen-ed in most colleges.
> 
> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord!](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K)


End file.
